The invention relates to catalytic process for the condensation of imides and alcohols. In another aspect the invention relates to a catalytic process for the preparation of monomeric and/or polymeric compounds such as esters, polyesters, ester-amide, and polyester-polyamides. Yet in another aspect, the invention relates to the catalyzed imide-alcohol condensation preparation of polymers and copolymers having a variety of molecular weights.
Condensation reactions for imides and alcohols have been taught; however, these known condensation processes are slow and require several hours before reaction completion is approached. Imide-alcohol condensation reactions which produce polymers of lower molecular weight proceed under moderate conditions, but it is much more difficult to prepare polymers of high molecular weight. In the preparation of polymers by imide-alcohol condensation reaction, only polymers of a moderate molecular weight could be achieved unless specific reactants such as polymers having a plurality of hydroxyl and/or amino radicals were used. The latter class of reactant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,526 to Flory, for the purpose of preparing polymers of high molecular weight by imide-alcohol condensation reactions. The described imide-alcohol condensation reactions were not catalyzed and required reaction periods of several hours and specific reactants in order to achieve high molecular weight products. In the absence of an imide alcohol condensation catalyst, the described process lacked sufficient reactive activity to utilize for example, alcohols or polymers having secondary hydroxyl radical.
It is an object of this invention to provide a rapid, organo metal or amine catalyzed process for the condensation of imides and alcohols resulting in the formation of monomeric and/or polymeric compounds such as esters, polyesters, ester-amides, and polyester-polyamides. Another object of this invention is to facilitate the preparation of such condensation products in instances where the preparation required forced and strenuous conditions by known means. Yet another object of this invention is to prepare copolymers of varying molecular weights under controlled conditions. Other objects and advantages will appear as the description proceeds.